Undercover
by WackyWizard
Summary: Andrea Fitzenburg is undercover as a student at Hogwarts to find out about DADA TeacherBacherlor Sirius Black. Can she stop her cover from being blown when Rita Skeeter is called in or will she blow it and loose her story and first love? SXOC JXL AU!
1. Undercover Assignment

**Disclaimer: Maybe in another life.**

Undercover Assignment

Andrea Fitzenburg sat in the meeting room of The Daily Prophet, the wizard world newspaper. Her head boss, Arnold Jacobs stood at the head of the table.

"I want to know about Sirius Black," He paused as a few of the girls giggled. "So I've decided to send in an undercover agent to Hogwarts School to find out about Mr. Black's life inside Hogwarts." He eyed everyone as though searching for the perfect contender. His eyes rested on Andrea. "You." He pointed at her.

"Yes, sir?" Aimee replied.

"You will be that undercover agent. Have you ever written a report for this paper?" he asked.

"No sir, I'm just an assistant." She informed him.

"Good," he stated. "This will be your first assignment. You start Monday." He told her and with that swept from the room.

A muttering broke out as people began to leave. Andrea grimaced, how was she supposed to do this?

"Don't worry about it. We'll go shopping this weekend and buy all your supplies." Her friend Maria Carlton told her soothingly. Andrea smiled at her and picked up her stuff before following her out of the meeting room.

"What about this?" asked Maria holding up a pair of straight black jeans. Andrea glanced at them and shrugged,

"They'd look good on you." She said. Maria laughed.

"There not for me, there for you." She said. Andrea sighed and took them of Maria.

"I'll go try them on." She said.

Two hours later after picking Andrea out a whole new wardrobe they headed towards the Leaky Cauldron to get her supplies for school. Somehow Arnold had managed to get a copy of the school list and had given it to her so she could get her supplies.

The Leaky Cauldron was quite dingy and dark with very few customers. Andrea and Maria hurried through to the back and Maria pulled out her wand and tapped the brick that opened Diageon Alley. Once the wall separated both Maria and Andrea hurried through it and headed towards Gringotts to receive Andrea's money.

Andrea sighed and flopped down into a chair outside Fortescue's Ice cream parlour, around fifteen bags sat around her and Maria sat across from her.

"Two Sundaes." She told the waiter who had come over to receive their order. The waiter nodded and left.

It was while they sat eating their sundaes that Andrea saw him.

He was tall with dark hair that fell elegantly into his eyes, which even from this distance Andrea could see were a deep blue. He was turning many heads but seemed to be interested in the shop displays. Andrea's eyes followed him until he stopped in front of Flourish and Blott's for a second before disappearing inside.

"Andrea?" Andrea jumped slightly and turned to see Maria looking at her. "Are you ok?" she asked. Andrea merely nodded for she could not tell Maria about the guy. It was just too early but as Andrea stood up to leave she knew that she would see him again. She just had too.

**A/N: Ok, I know the first chapters sort of short but I think it went ok. Please read and review. Thanks ever so much.**

**WackyWizard x**


	2. Professor Black

**Disclaimer: Maybe in another lifetime.**

Professor Black

Andrea apparated into Hogsmeade and after for directions to Hogwarts made her way up the steep path that led to the castle. When she reached the top of the steep path she found a wrought iron gate in front of her, padlocked no less.

She sighed deeply and sat down on the top of her trunk. Already this assignment sucked.

"Need some help?" asked a voice. Andrea looked up to see a giant of a man stood behind the gate, he had a bushy brown beard and a wild tangle of brown hair. His black eyes looked at her with concern and if it hadn't been for these eyes Andrea would have been slightly scared of the man.

"Yeah," she said standing up. "I'm new here." She told him. A smile spread across his face.

"Just stay 'ere, I'll get ya a Professor." He told her. Andrea nodded and sat back down onto her trunk as the giant of the man stomped away. As she waited she thought of what she was going to say if they asked her where she came from.

"'ere she is Professor." Andrea looked up to see the bearded man back with a man she recognised. He was the guy from Diageon Alley. He smiled down at her for Andrea was quite small for her age. She was 20 years old and only 5ft 5; he was at least 5 inches taller than her.

"Hello," he spoke softly and in a friendly tone. "I'm Professor Black." He stuck out his hand. Andrea stared before remembering her manners and taking his hand and shaking it.

"Andrea. Andrea Fitzenburg." She told him. His smile widened.

"Our new student. I see. Come in." And with that he tapped the gate with his wand. The padlock clicked and unwound it self before the gate swung open. Once Andrea was through Professor Black tapped it again and it locked itself. "This way." He said treading the path up to the castle. Andrea followed dragging her trunk behind her.

"Bye." The bearded man called.

"Bye and Thank you!" Andrea called back, she liked the giant man. He was really nice. "What's he called?" she asked Professor Black. He glanced at her over his shoulder.

"That's Hagrid. The gamekeeper. Real nice guy, was here when I came to Hogwarts, it was 1971 when I started here at eleven years old." He informed her.

25. He was 25 years old. Andrea's heart twanged. They could date, no wait, they couldn't. She was a student! Damn it. She thought as he led her through what she presumed to be the entrance hall and up some stairs.

"Here." He said suddenly turning round that Andrea who was too busy with her trunk nearly crashed into him, but managed to stop at the last minute. With a flick of his wand her trunk levitated into the air and followed beside her as they continued on.

After ten minutes and what seemed like one million stairs they stopped outside a stone gargoyle. "Fiddlesticks." Professor Black said. At once the gargoyle sprang to life and moved to one side. He ushered her in, the trunk following and then stepped on himself. Instantly the stone steps rose, Andrea let out a gasp at the sudden movement and blushed as she noticed that the Professor was looking at her with a look of amusement on his face.

The stairs stopped outside a wooden door and Professor Black raised his fist and knocked.

"Come in." said a calm voice. Professor Black opened the door and allowed her to enter first before following her with the levitating trunk. "Ah, Miss Fitzenburg." A voice said. Andrea turned to where the sound of the voice had come from and stared. Sat on a throne like chair was a man with long white hair and a white beard the same length of his hair. He stood up and smiled at her. Andrea smiled back, he gave of a good aurora this man did. "I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of this school." He informed her shaking her hand.

"Pleased to meet you, Sir." She replied politely.

"First things first, your father has kindly posted me your information. I see you have got you O.W.L's already, thus you are in N.E.W.T year and also a seventh year. Is this correct?" he asked. Andrea nodded, thankful that Arnold, her boss was on top of things. Dumbledore smiled at her through his half moon glasses.

"Next priority is to be sorted." He turned to a shelf and plucked down a tattered old hat, he then turned and placed it on her head.

_Ah, an undercover reporter. Don't worry I won't give you away. Hm… There's courage here, bravery too. A little unsure of ourselves but smart very smart. Let me see…_"GRYFFINDOR!" It bellowed and Andrea felt a sense of relief wash over her as she removed the hat. Professor Dumbledore beamed down at her.

"Excellent," He said. "Sirius, show Miss Fitzenburg to her tower, please."

"Will do." Andrea turned and followed her new Professor down the stairs. "Gryffindor. Great House. I was in Gryffindor you know," He informed her. "Nasty shock for my family, they were all Slytherins." He explained. Andrea smiled and chatted nicely to Professor Black. He told her where the Great Hall was and that The Gryffindors would accompany her there. He also told her who the Head of House was (Professor McGonagall) and that she would give her the timetable for her classes tomorrow and that he was her DADA Teacher.

"Here we are." He said coming to an abrupt halt outside a portrait of a rather large lady in a pink dress.

"Password?" she asked

"Caput Draconis." He said. The portrait swung open. The Professor stepped inside and offered her a hand to help her in. She took it and was pulled into a large room where a few students were mulling about. "Amanda!" He called out, a girl with long brown hair done in a plat turned round. "Could you show Miss. Fitzenburg to the seventh year dormitory please and make sure she knows the rules of the school." He told her. The girl nodded and with a nod to her Professor Black left through the hole that they had just entered.

"Hello, I'm Amanda Wood." The girl said, her tone was pleasant and friendly.

"Andrea Fitzenburg." Andrea replied. Amanda smiled.

"Welcome to Hogwarts."

**A/N: Please read and review.**


	3. First Day

**Disclaimer: Maybe in another life.**

First Day

"Andrea, Andrea." Andrea groaned and rolled over at the sound of the voice. Slowly she cracked open an eye to look at the clock she had placed on her bedside table, the blue numbers flashed seven thirty. Groaning she rolled over to see who had woken her up. Standing above her was a young woman with dark brown hair and soft brown eyes. Andrea recognised her as Amanda Wood, the girl Professor Black had got to help her out around school.

Amanda smiled shyly at her. "Sorry for waking you. But we have to get up now or you'll miss breakfast." Andrea groaned and dragged herself out of bed. "The showers through there." Amanda said pointing towards a door at the end of the dormitory. Andrea nodded her thanks and grabbed her towel from the end of her bed and walking into the bathroom.

The hot water washed over Andrea making her feel less sleepy and more awake. She turned the shower of and stepped out of the shower wrapping a towel round her body and then picking up another towel to dry her hair with. After towelling her hair of she went back to the dormitory to see that some of her other room mates had woken up. One of them stumbled past her and into the bathroom yawning.

Andrea smiled and walked over to her bed where she found a pair of grey stockings lined with red at the top and a grey skirt that was trimmed with red and gold at the bottom. A white button up blouse with a grey sweater vest that had the Gryffindor badge emblazed upon it complete with a black robe that also held the Gryffindor badge upon it.

"That's our uniform." Andrea looked up to see Amanda stood before her wearing the uniform, her long brown hair now in a plat. Andrea smiled and turned back to the uniform.

"Great." She muttered.

Not bad, she thought as she eyed herself in the mirror. She had rolled the skirt up slightly so that it fell to her knees and had pulled her dark blonde hair into a ponytail. She had on a little make up, mostly just mascara and lip gloss. Defiantly not bad she thought. She had the school girl look down to pat. She grabbed her satchel; this too was black to match the robe she wore and headed down the stairs and into the common room.

"Wow. That looks good on you." Amanda said as she walked over. Andrea grinned.

"Thanks." She said. Amanda smiled.

"Oh, Andrea, this is Ellie Hatchet. She's my best friend." Andrea turned to see a girl with jet black hair that was pulled into two pigtails. She had chocolate coloured eyes and was smiling.

"Pleased to meet you." Her voice was warm and welcoming. Andrea smiled and shook her hand.

"Pleased to meet you too. Shall we head down to breakfast?" she asked. The girls nodded and headed out of the portrait hole together.

Sirius stood up and walked down the isle between Gryffindor Table and Hufflepuff. He had just finished his breakfast and decided that this was a good time to get his class prepared. He walked out of the Great Hall doors and into the Entrance Hall only to have someone walk into him. Quickly he caught the person by slipping a hand round their waist.

"Thanks." The person said, it was a girl and when she looked up at him Sirius recognised her as the girl from last night. He couldn't help but grin as he steadied her.

"We meet again, Miss. Fitzenburg." He said, grinning. She smiled up at him.

"Sorry about that Professor." He waved it away.

"It's ok. I look forward to seeing you in class. Ladies." He said nodding to the two girls who were staring at the scene, before he walked of towards his classroom.

Andrea straightened her robe. "Coming to breakfast?" she asked Amanda and Ellie. They nodded and followed her into the Great Hall chattering about what had just happened and how cute Professor Black was.

Halfway through her breakfast Andrea was interrupted by a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see a stern looking woman stood behind her. Her dark hair was pulled back into a tight bun and there was a pair of square spectacles perched on the end of her nose.

"Here is your timetable, Miss. Fitzenburg," she said handing her a sheet of parchment. "And welcome to Gryffindor." She gave her a wry smile before going walking out of the Great Hall.

Andrea looked down at her timetable. She had double DADA followed by a free period then lunch, potions, Herbology another free period then diner. Overall it wasn't a bad start to the day. It turned out that both Amanda and Ellie had the same timetable as her which meant that she had someone to sit next to her in lessons.

When they arrived outside the DADA classroom it was to find a line full of girls queued up outside the door. "Most of the girls arrive early because Professor Black's so cute." Amanda informed her.

"That, I gathered." Andrea said with a grin. Amanda and Ellie grinned back before they joined the back of the queue.

At exactly nine on the dot the door opened to reveal Professor Black, a grin plastered on his face as he looked down the line of students. "In you come." He called. Andrea, Amanda and Ellie followed the gaggle of students.

"This is absurd." A guy's voice said from behind. The three girls turned to see a tall guy with dark hair that fell into his green eyes stood behind them with another guy who had spiky blonde hair and green eyes.

"Oh, stop complaining Caleb." Amanda said as they entered the classroom, although there was a small smile on her face.

"Yeah, stop complaining Caleb." The boy behind him teased.

"Put a sock in it Dan." Caleb grumbled.

"Ignore him; he's not a morning person." Dan said to Andrea as they sat down. "I'm Daniel Edwards and this is my twin Caleb." He said jerking his thumb at the dark haired guy.

"The older better looking half." Caleb said as Andrea shook Dan's hand.

"Older by two minutes and better looking than a pig." Dan said as Caleb lightly kissed Andrea's hand. After doing this he turned to glare at his brother and made to retort when Professor Black's voice cut across him.

"Not interrupting your conversation am I Edwards?" he asked an amused expression on his face.

"Not at all, Professor." Caleb replied grinning up at him.

"Good," Professor Black replied. "I don't want you to give Miss. Fitzenburg a bad reputation on her first day here," He gave Andrea a quick grin and whispered. "If he annoys you just give him a quick slap round the back of the head." Andrea grinned as Caleb gave out an indignant huff and Dan tried to hide his laughter.

DADA was a great lesson. It turned out that Professor Black was actually an Auror who was on a sabbatical. While he was on this sabbatical Professor Dumbledore had asked him filling in DADA teaching as he was having trouble finding someone suitable for the job. Professor Black had agreed and the students seemed to love him. Not only was he an ex Gryffindor student but he also had been part of a famous gang of pranksters known as The Marauders. Andrea was defiantly going to have to do research on the Marauders for the paper. The readers would have a field day.

When the bell rang signalling the end of the double lesson the class trooped out chattering happily. Some students stayed behind to talk to the Professor who greeted them warmly and began a discussion with them.

After DADA the rest of the day seemed to pass in a blur. In the first free period Andrea spent it jotting down notes about Sirius Black before doing her homework. In Herbology she asked Amanda, Ellie, Caleb and Dan about the Marauders which they only too happily explained to her. As Andrea slipped into bed she felt quite content. She had quite a bit of information about Professor Sirius Black. All she needed now was to send the notes of to her publisher so he could look them over before she typed up anything. This undercover assignment wasn't so bad after all.

**A/N: ****Please read and review.**


	4. Hogsmeade

**Disclaimer: Maybe in another life.**

Hogsmeade

The first week at Hogwarts passed quickly and Andrea was ladened down with so much Homework that she forgot to post the notes she had made to the Daily Prophet. The weekend was approaching and many people were excited because it was a Hogsmeade weekend. This, Amanda and Ellie explained, was the wizarding village in the valley and the students from third years upwards and with permission from their parents were allowed out to visit it. Andrea was slightly worried that she wasn't allowed but on the day before she was told by Professor McGonagall, who happened to be the head of Gryffindor house, that she was indeed allowed to go. When she told Amanda and Ellie this they clapped appreciatively and for the rest of the evening decided what they were going to wear the next day.

Andrea woke up the next morning, she glanced at the clock it read seven thirty, she wondered what had woken her and then she remembered. Today was the Hogsmeade trip. Quickly she scrambled out of bed and into the shower before drying and changing into the clothes she had picked out last night which consisted of a pair of tight fitting black jeans and plain white low cut t-shirt with a grey low v neck sweater that was striped with different shades of blue. She performed a straightening charm on her hair and applied a slight bit of make-up. She had just finished when Amanda stirred in her bed. She smiled when she saw Andrea.

"See you in the Great Hall." Andrea called as Amanda crawled out of bed and headed towards the shower. Amanda nodded before closing the door behind her. Andrea shook her head and walked out of the dormitory and into the quite common room before heading out of the portrait hole and towards the Great Hall.

The Great Hall was quiet and Andrea enjoyed a quiet breakfast to herself when she felt someone sit next to her, she turned expecting to see Amanda but to her surprise she saw Caleb. He grinned at her before grabbing a piece of bacon; Andrea turned to her other side to see Dan spooning scrambled egg onto his plate.

"Morning Sir." Caleb's voice said. Andrea turned to see Sirius Black walking towards them. He grinned at the three of them and Andrea couldn't help noticing that he was wearing a crisp white button up shirt; this had the top three buttons undone and gave Andrea a nice view of his chest which was very fine to look at indeed, with a pair of black jeans. He looked amazing.

"Morning Edwards, Miss. Fitzenburg." He said. Dan nodded to him before carrying on eating his breakfast and Andrea gave him a small smile before returning to hers. She watched out of the corner of her eye as he approached the Head Table. He sat down next to a tight lipped Professor McGonagall who said something to him causing Sirius to look down and button up one more button. Professor McGonagall nodded curtly and turned back to her breakfast. Sirius looked up and caught her eye; he grinned and winked at her. Andrea hurriedly turned back to her breakfast, her cheeks slowly turning red with embarrassment.

As they were finishing breakfast Amanda and Ellie joined them and after grabbing a piece of toast and insisting they would eat at Hogsmeade they set of towards a coach that would take them there. When they arrived Caleb and Dan got of first and proceeded to help Amanda and Ellie off, Caleb then turned back to her after making sure Amanda was steady and offered his hand. Andrea took it and stepped of the coach.

Having never been to Hogsmeade before in her life (She had lived in Germany and been home schooled by her parents, who were both English and retired) Amanda, Ellie, Caleb and Dan were happy to give her the grand tour. First they showed her Honeydukes, the sweet shopped where Andrea did indeed buy some sweets. Next was Zonko's which held many pranks. The boys were busy buying, Amanda and Ellie, however, weren't comfortable in this shop so Andrea went with them to wait outside, once the boys finished it was off to The Three Broomsticks to buy some Butterbeer and have a good natter.

The Three Broomsticks was an old but welcoming pub, the atmosphere was cheery and friendly and the pub smelled sweet. Amanda and Ellie found them a table at the back while Caleb and Dan went to get drinks. Andrea scanned the crowded pub and too her surprise saw Sirius Black with a young boy on his knee talking to a red headed woman. At first Andrea thought this was his wife when a jet black haired man joined them and lightly kissed the red head on her forehead before sitting down and placing an arm around her shoulder.

"Here you go." Andrea turned back to see a bottle sat in front of her. Caleb and Dan were settling into their seats, each had an identical bottle in front of them. Andrea opened it and took a sip, it was delicious. She downed some more. Amanda, Ellie, Caleb and Dan smiled and nodded appreciatively at her. As she drank some more she noticed a messy jet black hair pass her, she craned her neck to see the little boy waddling out of the door, she turned to see Sirius and saw that the red head woman was panicking as was the messy haired man. A look of worry was upon Sirius's face as he searched the crowd. Excusing herself Andrea slipped outside to see the jet black haired boy waddling up the path towards the shrieking shack. Andrea let out a gasp and ran after him, she had heard stories about the shack being haunted, she managed to catch up with him and picked him up. He looked at her.

"Mama?" he asked clutching her shoulders.

"No, Mama back inside." Andrea whispered, she held onto him tightly and slowly began the descent down the hill.

"Hair." The child cried tugging suddenly at Andrea's hair. Andrea slipped and cried out as the child went flying, she heard another cry as well as the child's giggling, without thinking, she leapt through the air, grabbed the child and realising she was going to land on a pile of jagged rocks, twisted her body so that her back faced the rock and clutched the child to her, her eyes squeezed tight ready for the impact, but it never came.

Instead Andrea found herself falling into something solid, solid indeed but soft. She opened an eye to see a pair of arms; she twisted in these arms to see that they were attached to a body and that this body was very much alive. She looked up to see the eyes of Sirius Black looking down at her. In these eyes Andrea noticed a sense of relief as well as slight amusement.

"It seems I am always catching you, Miss. Fitzenburg." He said, his voice vibrated against Andrea's chest.

"Mama." Andrea looked down to see that she was still holding the child. She quickly removed herself from her Professor's form and turned looking for the red headed woman, she found her not far away at the bottom of the hill, quickly but safely Andrea walked down the hill and handed the child towards the woman. She smiled as she took the child and held him tightly to her chest. Andrea heard footsteps and turned to see Sirius jump of the rock and land beside her.

"Thank you ever so much. I am so sorry." The woman said to her. Andrea smiled and shrugged,

"It's the first piece of excitement I've experienced all week." Andrea told her.

"What?" Andrea turned to see her Professor looking shocked and offended as well as hurt. "My lessons didn't excite you?" he asked. Andrea shrugged and her Professor pouted. The red headed woman smiled while the messy jet black haired man laughed.

"Poor Sirius." He said patting the taller man on the head. Sirius mock glowered at him causing the child to giggle and clap his hands together. Andrea noticed that when her Professor looked at the child his face relaxed and he looked bestowed with it.

"Um, Sirius, aren't you going to introduce us?" asked the red headed woman.

"Oh, yeah," Sirius said suddenly remembering his manners. "Andrea, these are my friends Lily and James Potter and this is their five year old son Harry, my godson. Lily, James, this is Andrea, a student from Hogwarts." He said introducing her.

"And we're her friends Caleb and Dan Edwards, with Amanda Wood and Ellie Hatchet." A voice from behind said, they all turned to see Caleb, Dan, Amanda and Ellie stood there. "We saw the whole thing." Caleb said. "It was amazing." He told her. Andrea laughed lightly,

"For you maybe, for me terrifying." Caleb and Dan grinned.

"You know," James said thoughtfully. "You should try out for chaser or keeper on the Quidditch team." He told her.

"Yeah, Gryffindor needs a new chaser." Caleb said excitedly.

"So what do you say?" asked Dan. Andrea bit her lip and looked round, Amanda and Ellie nodded their encouragement. Lily smiled and James, Sirius, Caleb and Dan all looked eager.

"Go on then." She said

"Yes!" cried Caleb and Dan slapping high fives. "Training begins tomorrow morning at eight o'clock sharp." Caleb informed her. Andrea nodded and shook her head as they wondered back into the Three Broomsticks.

"You heading back up to Hogwarts?" asked Professor Black. Andrea nodded and he smiled. "I'll accompany you then. Bye Lily, James." He hugged James and kissed Lily lightly on the cheek. "Bye Harry." He said ruffling Harry's head. Harry gurgled with pleasure.

"Bye Sirius. It was nice to meet you Andrea and thanks ever so much." Lily said smiling. Andrea smiled back.

"It was nice to meet you too and your welcome." With that she and Sirius started to walk back up towards the castle discussing Quidditch and the teams.

**A/N: Please read and review!!**


	5. The Prefect's bathroom

**Disclaimer: Maybe in another life.**

The Prefect's Bathroom.

The sun shone through the window of Gryffindor tower and onto the face of Andrea Fitzenburg, who, having been exhausted last night from her excitement had forgotten to draw her hangings, thus the sunlight fell on her face and caused her to wake.

Andrea squinted her eyes and looked at her clock; it was seven in the morning. She had an hour before Quidditch practice. Yawning she got out of bed and scrubbed her face before slipping on her oldest clothes, a pair of tracksuit bottoms and an old t-shirt that was mostly occupied by paint. She stuffed her hair in a ponytail and made her way towards the Great Hall where to her surprise she found Caleb and Dan sat wide awake with some other people to whom she was quickly introduced to.

Their was Charlie, the youngest member of the team at only twelve and the seeker of the team. Next was Alistair Johnson, a tall black guy who was a fellow chaser, Dan too was a fellow chaser. Thomas Wood, a burly seventh year who also happened to be captain as well as Keeper. Caleb was a beater as was Eric Hatton, a fifth year who may look small but packed a pretty good punch.

After everyone had been introduced and had breakfast they made their way down to the Quidditch Pitch, stopping off as the broom shed to get Andrea a broom. The changed into their training robes and after a quick warm up began play.

Around Lunch time they took a break and trooped back inside to eat only to come back outside later and practice till diner, then come out after diner and practice again till ten at night when Thomas realised they would be late for curfew.

As they hurried back to the common room Andrea complained that she needed a bath because she stank, much to her surprise Thomas gave her instructions to the Prefects bathroom as well as the password, in fact they dropped her off outside the portrait and after making sure she was safely in hurried back to the common room.

Andrea stared around the prefects' bathroom. There in the middle of the floor stood a twenty foot deep and ten foot long bath tub. Intrigued Andrea turned on twenty out of the twenty five taps, in a matter of minutes the bath was full. Andrea turned the taps off and slipping of her Quidditch clothes dived into the bath. She surfaced smiling happily, finally she could swim in peace at least that's what she thought until the portrait hole swung open and to her absolute horror Professor Black stepped through carrying a towel.

Sirius stepped into the prefect's bathroom and sighed contently. He walked forwards and nearly slipped; he caught himself in time and looked down to see a pile of muddy clothes. As he looked closer he realised they were Gryffindor Quidditch training robes. His eyes scanned the bathroom and came to rest of the pool; it was full of bubbles but their seemed to be a stream of bubbles, as though someone was breathing underwater.

Smirking he stripped down to his boxers and dived into the water as he surfaced he noticed someone scrambling around with a towel, their long dark blonde hair now a brown colour from the water. "Andrea?" he asked. The person froze and Sirius swam over, he clambered out and walked over to the person, he turned them round to see that it was indeed Andrea and that she had her eyes closed. He chuckled.

"You can open them, I have my boxers on." He informed her. She opened one eye and looked down and upon seeing he was telling the truth opened the other eye. She still clutched the towel around her. "Come back in the water, your legs are still filthy." He informed her. She shook her head. Sirius raised an eyebrow and she looked down at her feet blushing.

"I have nothing on underneath this towel." She informed him.

"Ah, that is a problem. Wait here." With that he dived back into the water and upon surfacing on the other side picked up his wand and pointed it at her. A white light shone around her. Andrea peeked behind her towel and sighed, she removed the towel to reveal a dark blue swimsuit before he had time to study her in it she had dived into the water.

Andrea surfaced and wiped her hair out of her face to see Sirius Black grinning at her. She raised an eyebrow at him and dived back under and swam to the other end of the pool. She surfaced and looked back to see that her Professor was no longer there. She frowned, where was he? Suddenly she felt something tug on her leg and she was pulled under. She surfaced spluttering to see her Professor grinning at her. She scowled and then smiled sweetly, his grin faded and she took this opportunity to splash him with water before diving under and swimming away.

She clambered out of the pool and sat on the side, her feet skimming the water, she watched grinning as Sirius swam towards her. He then pulled himself out of the pool and onto the side, his dark hair was dripping wet and hanging in his eyes, he pushed it back with his hand and grinned at her. Her heart flipped over in her chest and she blushed slightly as she realised what she had been doing.

"I should be getting back, Professor." She made to get up but his hand enclosed around her wrist and stopped her. She looked into his deep blue eyes and unconsciously stayed where she was.

"Stay." His voice was barely a whisper and his eyes never left her. Andrea nodded and slowly lowered herself back into the water, he followed her and they treaded water side by side for a few moments. It was when she could see the beads of water dripping from his hair that Andrea realised they were so close. For some reason she stopped swimming and automatically his hands circled her waist and held her to him, her arms snaked up and rested palm down on his chest.

She could feel her heart slamming against her ribs and was surprised he couldn't hear it. He was so close that Andrea could see every separate eyelash on his eyes. Then his lips were on hers and Andrea felt as though she had died and gone to heaven. His lips were soft and warm but hard at the same time. He had the perfect lips in Andrea's mind as she continued kissing him not caring if she suffocated from the lack of air she was receiving.

They only broke apart when they heard a noise and both looked at the portrait hole to hear Filch muttering to himself. Without looking at each other they scrambled out of the pool and gathered up there stuff, when they heard Filch's footsteps leave they quietly excited the bathroom and snuck their different ways back to their rooms.

It was only when Andrea had prepared herself for bed that she realised what she had done. She had kissed Sirius Black!! _The Sirius Black_!! She smiled to herself and absent mindly touched her lips which were still tingling from the kiss. She fell to sleep with her thoughts filled with Sirius and his kiss.

**A/N: Oh!! Please let me know what you think by reviewing!!**


	6. Detention

**Disclaimer: Maybe in a different life.**

Detention

Andrea hummed merrily as she buttered her toast. Amanda and Ellie had warned Caleb and Dan that she was in a strange happy mood and had told them not to press. However, this didn't stop them from studying her, trying to guess. She didn't mind, her mind was still with last nights kiss. She was daydreaming so much that she didn't notice the post arrive at least not until one of the owls landed right in front of her. She let out a scream of shock before glaring menacingly at the bird and taking the letter it held out for her. Once she had taken it, the bird flew off.

Andrea tore the letter open and read:

_Andrea,_

_Were are your notes on Sirius Black? We have been waiting several days for them and still we have received none. Please send us any notes you have made IMMEDIATELY!! From a very pissed of Editor, Arnold Jacobs and Maria (hi!)_

Andrea sighed and screwed up her note, she had forgotten all about the notes on Sirius. She stood up, "I'll see you in class." She told them before picking up her bag and walking out of the Great Hall, the note still screwed up in her hand.

Sirius lent against the desk and scanned the classroom, she wasn't here. Sirius sighed defeatedly inwards. Personally she was surprised she hadn't set Dumbledore on him yet. All morning he had been preparing for Dumbledore to walk in and fire him. The door banged open and Sirius, as well as the class, jumped slightly at the noise. All heads turned towards the door and Sirius half expected to see Dumbledore, instead he saw a tired looking Andrea stood there.

"Miss. Fitzenburg, you're late." Sirius told her calmly. She looked down at her watch; her eyebrows knitted together and swore under her breath.

"Sorry Professor." She apologised. "I must have dozed off." She bit her lip and gave him a weak smile before hurrying over to her place.

"Stay behind after class so we can discuss your tardiness." He told her. She nodded and Sirius returned to face the class.

"Don't worry," Caleb leaned in to whisper in her ear. "He won't give you a detention, well he will, but he'll make it fun, all he'll do really is just ask why you were late, if you're ok, how you're finding his class and then let you go, I'm late quite a lot." Caleb explained as she raised an eyebrow at him. Andrea nodded and took out her stuff, she then began to jot down the notes he had written on the board.

The bell rang and the class chattered as they packed up. "Class, can I have your attention!" called Professor Black. Everyone looked at him. "Next lesson is a practical, we'll be outside on the Quidditch pitch, but only if the weather condition is good." He told them. The class grinned and then exited through the door.

Professor Black beckoned Andrea to him and quickly she did, he pointed his wand at the door and it closed. He perched himself on the edge of the desk and looked straight into her eyes. "Why were you late to my class Miss. Fitzenburg?" he asked.

"I had a free period and I was tired from last night and must have fallen asleep." She told him calmly. He nodded,

"Miss. Fitzenburg I'm afraid I will have to give you detention for your tardiness, I'd rather not but it is the rules of this school, so I will see you at my office at eight thirty sharp to resort volumes. You may go." Andrea nodded and left the classroom.

"Eight thirty!" Amanda cried appalled at the exact same time Caleb cried,

"Resorting volumes! Jeez I thought he'd give you a better task then that." Andrea sighed as Amanda glared at Caleb.

"She shouldn't have got detention in the first place," She informed him. She looked at Andrea and shook her head. "I suppose it's better than McGonagall." She then returned to the essay that they had been set by their Potions teacher, Professor Slughorn.

At eight fifteen Andrea left the common room and headed towards her DADA classroom. She entered and walked up the stairs to the office and knocked.

"Come in!" Professor Black's calm voice called. Andrea turned the handle and entered the office. It was huge and quite clean and there wasn't a dusty volume in site, in fact they were all stacked neatly on shelves. At the back of the office were a long wooden oak desk and three chairs. Professor Black was occupying one. "Take a seat." He said offering one of the two seats in front of him with his hand. Andrea settled down in the nearest one and watched as her Professor leaned forwards ever so slightly so that his clasped hands and elbows rested on the table. "Thank you." He said. Andrea stared,

"Thank you for what?" she asked.

"For not running to a teacher about last night." He told her.

"Oh, that." Andrea blushed. Their was an awkward silence which Andrea decided to break. "How about we forget about last night and start over, you know as friends." She told him. He looked up at her and a small smile appeared across his face.

"That would be great." She smiled back at him and then looked round the office.

"So what am I doing for detention?" she asked.

An hour later Andrea trudged through the portrait hole, she had been stacking and resorting books for an hour although Professor Black had talked to her, he had talked about his time at Hogwarts, the pranks he played and the detentions for the pranks. Andrea yawned and walked up to her room; she nodded to Amanda and Ellie and walked into the bathroom. She quickly washed and changed into her bedcloths. She walked out of the bathroom and stepped on something; it was her letter,she picked it up and threw it in the bin not noticing the end of the letter which read;

_p.s If you don't send us something we will be sending Rita Skeeter in to find out. You have been warned._

**A/N: Please read and review.**


	7. Rita Skeeter

**Disclaimer: Maybe in another life.**

Rita Skeeter

Andrea found herself enjoying Hogwarts a lot. It became sort of a second home to her. Classes were enjoyable, her friends were great and her friendship with Professor Black was going great.

All too soon it came for the last Hogsmeade trip before Christmas, which was when Andrea was supposed to be leaving, but she had forgotten all about it, but was reminded when she saw Rita Skeeter.

It started out as an ordinary Hogsmeade trip, the girls met the boys in the common room and together all five of them walked towards Hogsmeade chatting about Christmas and the presents they were hoping to get as well as Caleb hitting the Slytherins with a few well aimed snowballs.

They then arrived in Hogsmeade and bought their usual round of sweets and while the boys stopped of in Zonko's the girls went Christmas shopping. After buying everything they needed they headed towards The Three Broomsticks where they had promised to meet the boys.

The Three Broomsticks was quite crowded so when Andrea heard her name called she had to crane her neck to see who it was. Finally she saw Professor Black smiling at her with him were his friends Lily and James with their son Harry, who seemed to recognise her as he beamed at her as she came over.

"Hello Professor, Lily, James." She said smiling at them.

"Hello Andrea." Lily said smiling as James shook her hand, "Why don't you join us?" she asked. Andrea looked around for her friends and couldn't see them.

"Sure." She said slipping into the spare chair next to her Professor. He smiled at her.

"Sirius and I'll go get us some drinks." James said standing up, Sirius followed. Andrea watched as they made their way towards the bar.

"So," Andrea turned to see Lily looking at her. "What do you think of Sirius?" she asked.

"He's a good teacher." Andrea admitted. Lily smiled.

"I meant as a guy." She explained. Andrea blushed but replied with.

"I suppose he's ok."

"Oh come on, you like him, don't you?" Andrea could practically see the excitement in Lily's emerald orbs, she blushed even deeper but didn't reply, a grin spread across Lily's face and she leaned forwards slightly, "Sirius'll probably kill me for saying this, but with the way he talks about you, I'd say he liked you too, a lot more than friends. Oh god, I just realised something, you and Sirius can date, cause Sirius leaves the post at Christmas, our other friend Remus is taking over." She was practically squealing by this point. Andrea shook her head,

"I can't." she said.

"Why?" asked Lily

"I'm leaving at Christmas. I'm going back to Germany." In a way it was sort of true, she was leaving.

"Oh." Lily's face fell

"Here you go, Ladies." A bottle landed in front of Andrea and she looked up to see Sirius sit next to her, a bottle in his own hand as James sat across and handed a butterbeer to Lily and gave Harry a glass of pumpkin juice.

"So, what were you ladies talking about?" asked James placing an arm around his wife.

"Nothing," Lily said smiling up at him. "Just stuff." She smiled slightly at Andrea who smiled back.

"Oh, yeah," James said suddenly. "I forgot, we got you something." He lent down and pulled something out of his bag and handed it to her.

"It's to say thanks for saving Harry. Sirius picked it out." Lily informed her. Andrea took it and unwrapped it, she gasped. It was a snow globe which held a tiny Christmas tree with twinkling lights.

"Shake it." Lily said. Andrea did and gasped as it transformed into Hogwarts, a smile spread across her face as she watched miniature people slide down the hill in sledges.

"Thank you." She whispered looking up. Lily and James smiled as Andrea smiled at Sirius who smiled gently back.

As they talked Andrea looked around, her eyes fell on the door and widened. Coming through the door was Rita Skeeter, a fellow reporter. She chocked on her butterbeer which earned a concerned look from James, Lily and Sirius and well as Sirius's hand resting on her shoulder. She smiled feebly at them.

"I got to go, sorry, bye and thanks for the present." She said standing up and snatching up her bags before plunging into the crowd. She came out and found herself next to Amanda, Ellie, Caleb and Dan. "We have to go." She said before Amanda could speak. She darted towards the door and tumbled out into the snow. Quickly she picked herself up and with her friends following her quickly behind her she hurried towards the castle.

"Andrea, wait, I dropped my purse." Andrea turned and saw Ellie running back to get her purse, she sighed and walked back with the others towards her. Ellie picked it up just as the pub door opened and Sirius, James, Lily carrying Harry, and Rita Skeeter came out the door. Andrea quickly turned as Rita glanced at her.

"Hey Professor." Caleb called.

"Afternoon Mr. Edwards, Miss. Woods, Miss. Hatchet. I swear…" but he trailed off as Andrea glanced at him and shook her head before hiding behind Caleb who looked at her, again she shook her head, he shrugged and looked back at his Professor.

Rita, however was looking straight at Caleb. "I swear I just saw someone I knew." She said. "Is someone behind you?" she asked.

"No." Caleb said as Rita peered at him. Andrea winced and thanked god silently that Caleb was taller than her.

Rita stepped closer and Andrea poked Caleb in the back, he grinned at them.

"Nice to see you Professor, well we must go, bye." With that he spun round and followed Andrea quickly back up the path towards the castle at least until Rita called out,

"Wait, you dropped something!" Andrea stopped and they turned round, Rita was holding a card in her hand and looking at it in wonder.

"That's mine." Said Dan quickly. Rita raised an eyebrow,

"Andrea Fitzenburg, reporter for the Daily Prophet?" she asked. Andrea cringed and mouthed,

"I'll explain later." To Amanda who was staring at her in shock. Amanda nodded and turned round.

"It's my Aunts." Dan said. Rita smirked,

"Andrea, you might as well come out." She said. Andrea sighed and stepped out from behind Caleb.

"It's my mothers." She lied, "We have the same name."

"So your mother had a child when she was three?" Rita asked. Andrea cursed and walked forwards making to take the card but Rita stopped her, smirking. "Oh, I forgot, Arnold assigned me to the Sirius Black interview as you never sent any notes back." she told her.

"What?" asked a voice, both of them turned to see Sirius stood there with James and Lily, all three of them looked shocked. Sirius was staring at Andrea, who bit her lip, he shook his head and walked back towards the pub. Andrea closed her eyes before glancing up at Rita who was smirking.

"Have a nice day." She said cheerfully handing her back her card, she then turned and began walking back to Hogwarts. Andrea felt a tear fall down her cheek. She glanced at her card then at Rita. Anger filled her and without thinking she ran down the hill straight at Rita and knocked her flying.

"You bitch!" she screamed hitting her.

"Get off me, you brat!" Rita cried pushing her, Andrea rolled over and scrambled up before lunging herself at Rita, they rolled together before Andrea was pulled of her, she fought the arms and punched Rita again.

Sirius walked towards the pub, his head in a daze, he had just reached the pub when he heard Lily's voice cry out,

"James, do something!" Sirius turned and rushed back to Lily's voice, when he reached there he saw James desperately trying to pry Andrea of Rita, he managed but Andrea fought him and won before punching Rita and then lunging at her.

"You are so getting fired." He heard Rita hiss at her.

"I don't care!" Andrea screamed before punching Rita again. James looked helplessly at his wife. Lily glared at him.

"Andrea," Sirius turned to see Amanda walking towards them, he noticed Caleb reach out and stop her. Amanda looked at him and he inclined his head towards Sirius who buy this point was walking towards Andrea and Rita and was pulling them apart.

Rita's glasses had come off and her face was swollen, her nails were broken. Andrea's lip was bleeding and she had a gash across her right cheek and there were pink scratches across her whole face from where Rita had scratched her with her nails.

Rita pulled herself out of Sirius's grip, glowered at Andrea and hissed, "You are so fired." Before apparating away.

"I don't care!" Andrea screamed as she apparated. She looked furious and pitiful at the same time, she turned to face Sirius and he felt so upset as she looked at him, he wanted to hold her to tell her it would be alright but he was still angry at her, she had used him. Instead he turned to Caleb, Dan, Amanda and Ellie.

"Take Miss. Fitzenburg to the hospital wing." He informed them. They nodded and Amanda reached out and took Andrea's hand leading her towards Hogwarts. Sirius watched them leave, emotionless.

"Ow!" Andrea cried as Madam Pomfrey dabbed her wounds.

"Hold still, girl." Madam Pomfrey told her firmly, but it was with a softer tone that she dabbed the scratches. When she had finished she handed Andrea a goblet, "This should heal the wounds." She told her before bustling away. Andrea scowled at the goblet before sighing.

"I'm sorry, guys." She said turning to face Amanda, Ellie, Dan and Caleb.

"It's ok. Well it's not ok that you lied to us, but we still like you, don't we?" Amanda asked looking at her friends. They nodded and Ellie reached out and hugged her. Amanda rested her head on Ellie's shoulder and felt tears coming.

"Thank you." She whispered. They smiled, when the hospital wing doors opened. All five of them turned to see Lily and James Potter walking towards them, Harry was in front and running at her.

"Nice lady, ok?" he asked. Andrea smiled at him and nodded,

"I'm fine, thank you." She told him, he grinned.

"Good, other lady mean." He told her. Andrea smiled before looking at Lily and James,

"I am so sorry." She said.

"Pah," Lily said waving it away, "All of us have lied at some point in our lives. You were just doing your job, you didn't mean for anything else to happen. Sirius told us." She explained. Andrea blushed as Lily smiled and James grinned.

"Don't worry, Rita's a cow anyway. She was probably just jealous that you and Sirius got along. She fancied him when we were at school." He explained.

"Great." Andrea said, her voice full of sarcasm. All of them laughed.

"Don't worry Sirius'll come round." Lily said trying to sound convincing but Andrea knew there was no hope. She shook her head,

"No he won't," she whispered. "And I don't blame him." She lay down. Her friends all exchanged looks.

**A/N: Please read and review.**


	8. Apologising

**Disclaimer: Maybe in another life.**

Apologising

_Five years later…_

Andrea sighed as she rifled through the paperwork in her cubicle. After quitting her job five years ago at the Daily Prophet after the incident with Sirius, she had applied for jobs within the Ministry of Magic and two months later she was training to be an Auror. It took a year to train and then there was a written exam which Andrea had passed with flying colours. The good thing was that she also met some old friends, Caleb and Dan were also training as well and Caleb was dating Amanda while Dan dated Ellie, both the girls were training to be healers.

So now an Auror of nearly four years she sat in her cubicle doing the paperwork for her latest mission when the Head of the Auror office Kinsley Shaklebottom knocked on the side of her cubicle. Andrea looked up to see a woman with short spiky pink hair stood next to him, a grin on her face.

"Andrea," Kingsley said in his deep voice, "I'd like you to meet Nymphadora Tonks," he indicated to the young woman, who waved cheerfully, Andrea smiled back. "I want you to be her mentor while she learns to become an Auror, take her on missions, give her paperwork to do, you know the works." He turned to the young woman and smiled, "Your in good hands, Andrea is a great teacher." He nodded to them both before leaving.

Andrea turned in her chair so she could look properly at the young woman, she was dressed casually in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that had the weird sisters printed across it, her black robe open and Andrea spied a wand coming out of her back pocket.

"Best take that wand out," she said, "Mad Eye might give you a lecture if he sees it there." She told her.

"What's that?" asked a low scratchy voice. Andrea looked up to see Mad Eye himself looking at her his blue eye swivelled towards the young woman and he narrowed his eyes, gulping she removed the wand. He nodded and sat back down; Andrea chuckled at the look on the woman's face.

"Don't worry; he did the same to me. Sit down." She conjured up another chair and the young woman sat.

"So Nymph…" Andrea was cut of as the woman said,

"Tonks, call me Tonks. I hate my first name." she explained. Andrea smiled,

"I know what you mean," she said. "My real names Gertrude." She pulled a face and Tonks laughed.

"Andrea." Andrea looked up to see Caleb and Dan stood not far away from her. "We've got a mission." Caleb said. Andrea nodded and looked at Tonks,

"Ready for your first mission?" she asked. Tonks nodded and Andrea grinned.

The café was quiet and for once Andrea was glad for the quietness. She took a sip of her coffee; normally she didn't drink the stuff but difficult times called for difficult measures. She had just found out that her new trainee partner was in fact the second and very close cousin of Sirius Black. She thought she would have a heart attack when Tonks told her she had chocked and then apologised to Tonks before running out and coming here for coffee.

"Andrea!" Andrea turned to see Tonks walking towards her following her was a sandy blonde haired man who looked tired and was covered in scratches, a young red head and a familiar looking red headed woman with emerald green eyes.

"Hey Andrea," Tonks said grinning, "Andrea, these are my friends, Remus Lupin," the sandy blonde haired man nodded and Andrea smiled, "Ginny Weasley," the red headed girl grinned, "and Lily Potter." Andrea's eyes snapped to the older red head who smiled.

"Long time no see Andrea." She said hugging her. Andrea hugged back as Tonks asked,

"You two know each other?" Andrea and Lily nodded.

"It's a long and complicated story." Lily explained. Tonks beamed,

"Why don't you come over for diner? Molly won't mind will she?" she asked Lily looked at Andrea,

"Yeah, that's a great idea. Come on." Andrea sighed as Lily dragged her from the café.

"Looks like I have no choice anyway." She said, Ginny giggled while the sandy blonde hair chuckled and Tonks grinned.

"Welcome to 12 Grimmauld Place." Lily said as the house appeared in front of them. Andrea gasped; the house was huge not to mention creepy looking. She looked at Lily for reassurance. Lily nodded and Andrea followed them into the house.

The house was creepy on the inside and but looked as though it had been tried to have a feel more at home feeling. Andrea followed Lily down the hall to a door which held steps that led to another door. Lily opened this door and Andrea found herself in what she presumed to be the kitchen/dining room.

All heads in the room swivelled towards them as they entered. Lily smiled and turned to an even older looking woman than her with red hair the same colour as the young girls. "Molly, we've got a new guest for diner," the woman instantly smiled and rushed over, wiping her hands on her apron.

"Hello dear," she said. "Here have a seat," She led Andrea to a chair. "Comfy?" she asked. Andrea nodded and the woman smiled bustling off back to the kitchen. The chair next to her was pulled out and Lily sat next to her smiling. The door opened again and along with everyone else she turned to face the person and nearly fell of her seat for stood there was Sirius Black or an exact copy, for he spotted her and looked curiously at Lily.

"Oh, Regulus, this is Andrea, an old friend of mine." Lily explained. Regulus nodded to her grinning, his grin was so like Sirius's that Andrea felt as though she was about to hurl, she nodded meekly back. Regulus went and found a seat next to some people with red hair, he had just sat down when the door opened again and a man with messy jet black hair who Andrea recognised as James came in followed by Sirius Black.

Again, Andrea nearly fell of her chair, her stomach clenched as she watched him look around the room. His eyes fell on hers and he stared. Andrea gulped as she realised that the room had fallen silent.

"Sirius, what are…? Andrea!" James cried as he spotted her, he walked over and hugged her. Andrea broke the eye contact with Sirius and hugged James back.

"It's good to see you." She said letting go of him. He smiled,

"Likewise." He replied.

"What are _you_ doing here?" it seemed Sirius had found his voice and was glaring at her, Andrea felt a stab of pain in her heart. "Well?" he demanded.

"She's here as my guest, Sirius. You got a problem?" Lily asked glaring at him. Sirius opened his mouth but Regulus beat him to it.

"No he doesn't." He looked at Sirius who had turned his glare at him. Still glaring Sirius walked over and threw himself into the seat; he sat their glowering at the ceiling. James rolled his eyes and sat next to Sirius he then began to talk quietly to him. Andrea watched as Sirius glowered at him and hissed something back causing James to answer back, angrily, by the look on his face.

"Maybe I should just leave." Andrea said to Lily. Lily shook her head,

"Sirius is just being a sour arse. Stay, your our guest and I'll deal with Sirius if I have to." She told her. Andrea smiled weakly.

"Thanks."

"What are friends for?" asked Lily.

Diner looked more like a feast and Andrea was enjoying it immensely apart from the fact of whenever she looked in Sirius's direction and he caught her eye he glowered and turned sulkily back to his food, Andrea would then sigh and return to her food.

After diner Andrea found herself dragged to the drawing room, the children were left to their own device, and found herself sat between Tonks and Regulus. Molly asked if anyone wanted any drinks and after everyone replied with what they wanted she bustled back of to the kitchen.

"So how do you know Lily?" asked Remus from across the room.

"She saved Harry's life," Lily replied. "He wandered of when we were in Hogsmeade and nearly badly injured himself and Andrea, he pulled her hair and she slipped." She explained. Remus nodded and lent back in his seat, resting his eyes. Andrea didn't blame him, he looked as though he hadn't slept in months.

"How do you know Tonks?" Regulus asked from next to her. Andrea smiled, this one she could answer herself.

"I'm her mentor." She replied.

"I thought Tonks was training to be an Auror." James said sounding confused.

Andrea's smile widened, "She is. I quit my other job five years ago and managed to get a job as an Auror, I got my license four years ago." She explained.

"Why'd you quit your other job?" asked Tonks. Lily opened her mouth but Andrea answered,

"I hurt someone doing that job, someone I cared about." She glanced at Sirius who was looking at his feet. She sighed and looked at her lap.

"What would you say to this person, if you ever saw them again?" Regulus asked her quietly. Andrea looked at him and out of the corner of her eye she noticed that Sirius was doing the same.

"I'd tell them I'm sorry," she started. "I'm sorry for hurting them but I didn't intend for what happened to happen. I was just supposed to do my job, but my feelings got in the way and in the end I never ended up doing my job and I lost my assignment, my job and that person's friendship. I really am sorry." She glanced at Sirius and he looked at her, his eyes boring into hers.

"I'm sure they'd forgive you." He muttered. Andrea smiled as tears welled up in her eyes, she knew she was forgiven.

**A/N: Please read and review. Thanks to:**

**Loony Tuney and LadyAlmondstar for reviewing.**


	9. Moving in

**Disclaimer: Maybe in another life.**

Moving in

"What are all these boxes for?"

Andrea looked up to see Tonks carefully picking her way through the boxes that covered most of Andrea's cubicle, unfortuanly, Tonks being naturally clumsy tripped over one of the boxes and landed at Andrea's feet. Andrea shook her head and helped the young woman up. "Thanks." She breathed dusting herself down; she looked round at the boxes. "So, um what is with all the boxes?" she asked.

"My flat where I live is getting demolished, it's old and sort of falling to pieces." She explained at the look of shock on Tonks's face.

"So, you need a new place to live." Tonks concluded. Andrea nodded and Tonks grinned, Andrea eyed her. "You can move into Grimmauld Place with me, Sirius and Regulus." She told her. Andrea's eyebrows shot up.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Course, Come on." With that she picked up a box and apparated away. Andrea stared at the place where Tonks had last been before shaking her head smiling, she then picked up a box and apparated to Grimmauld Place to find Sirius staring at Tonks with no shirt on. Andrea blushed slightly but it went unnoticed by both Tonks and Sirius.

"Why have you got a box?" asked Sirius. "I thought you already lived here?" it was clear he had only just awoken and Andrea had to admit he was cute when he had only just woken up.

Tonks rolled her eyes at him. "This is Andrea's stuff, she's moving in." she explained slowly and patiently. Sirius's brow furrowed in confusion and his eyes glanced towards her. She smiled slightly,

"My flat's getting demolished and I sort of need a place to stay." She explained. A smile drifted onto his face.

"Yeah, sure. Um, I'm sorry to say the only room left is my parents and it's sort of a mess." He explained running his hand through his hair. Andrea smiled.

"I'll take it." She told him.

After sending Kingsley an owl explaining her situation Andrea and Tonks spent the rest of the day clearing and cleaning the master bedroom before finally placing Andrea's stuff in. It wasn't until they were doing this that Andrea realised she had a lot of stuff. Finally after a few hours Andrea and Tonks managed to put the finishing touches on Andrea's new room. When they stepped back to look at it you could no longer recognise it as the once messy master bedroom with dull walls. Instead it was a colourful picture; even Sirius noticed a massive difference as he walked in this time fully clothed.

"Wow!" He said looking round the room in awe. "I… wow!"

"Is that all you can say?" asked Andrea smiling. He nodded and turned to face her.

"It suits you." He said grinning. Andrea smiled and grinned back.

"I'll just go see what Regulus is doing." And with that Tonks left.

"I missed you." Sirius whispered stepping closer towards her.

"I missed you, too." She whispered back closing the distance between their bodies. There eyes met and Sirius leaned forwards ever so slightly…

"Sirius, honey, where are you?" asked a woman's voice from the stairs nearby causing Sirius to jump away and walk out of the room. "Sirius… oh, there you are. What were you doing in your mother's room?" asked the voice. Andrea stepped out from the room to see Sirius with a tall woman.

The woman had platinum blonde hair which cascaded down her back in curls, her bright blue eyes stood out and were memorising, basically she looked like an angel and Andrea was totally jealous of her, especially as she kissed Sirius smack on the lips and he returned it right in front of her.

**A/N: I know, I'm cruel. However, please review even if you think I'm cruel.**


	10. Accident my arse

**Disclaimer: Maybe in another life.**

Accident my arse

Andrea sat in the kitchen next to Tonks and Regulus. The woman Sirius had kissed sat further up the table with Sirius, Andrea had learnt that she was called Katie and she wasn't the only one who disliked her.

James and Lily had walked through the kitchen door beaming, and then there faces had turned to shock as they saw the woman who thankfully had her back turned to them, they had then tried to sneak out, unfortuanly, Mrs. Weasley who also disliked the woman, had caught them and made them stay.

Remus had then entered, Andrea considered him to be the most truthful and reliable of the group of friends, his face had turned to a look of pure horror and he had looked for somewhere to hide unfortuanly, James had spotted him and said in a fake cheery voice. "Remus, my man." Before shooting him a look that clearly read, 'if-you-don't-stay-I-will-kill-you'. To Andrea if Remus didn't like the woman then she had a good reason to dislike her too.

Katie had already unknowingly insulted Mrs. Weasley by refusing the food because she was trying to watch her weight and maybe Mrs. Weasley aught to cook healthier things. Personally, Andrea would have fully backed Mrs. Weasley if she had hit her right there and then, however, Mrs. Weasley's lips thinned and disappeared, this was a sign to anyone that she was about to unleash her temper and Sirius recognised this as he changed the subject quickly while Mr. Weasley made his wife sit down and eat.

Unfortuanly Sirius had changed the subject to what Katie had been doing for the past weeks (she had been in Italy on a photo shoot, she was a model) and the whole table was bored of her voice, James had started to doze but quickly woke up when Lily elbowed him. It wasn't until Regulus cleared his throat and told Katie to "shut her pie hole," but in a nicer way, that they left the table and leaving the children to their own devices, retired to the drawing room only to be grossed out as Katie and Sirius started making out on the sofa, this was especially gross for Andrea as she happened to be squashed next to them. She was just rolling her eyes when she felt someone push her and with a cry she fell of the sofa and landed hard on her side on the wooden floor.

"Andrea." Sirius was by her side in a second as was Regulus.

"Are you ok?" asked Regulus looking at her. She nodded and tried to stand up but failed miserably, gently Regulus picked her up and lowered her onto her two feet, she lent against James who was stood next to her for support as Regulus rounded on Katie.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?" he demanded.

"Excuse me?" asked Katie, her voice brimming with anger.

"You bloody know what! You pushed Andrea of the sofa, I saw you!" he cried. Katie's mouth dropped open,

"I didn't, she fell by herself." She retorted before her lips started to tremble. Regulus glowered but Sirius stepped between them.

"I'm sure it was just an accident." He said. Regulus glowered at him and shot back with,

"An accident my arse." He then turned to Andrea,

"Can you walk?" he asked. Andrea took a step forwards and would have fallen if Regulus hadn't slipped his arm around her waist to steady her. "Guess not." He said grinning the same grin that Sirius had given her back in the day. Andrea smiled weakly and gasped slightly as he picked her cradling her as if she was some precious object that would break if he dropped her. Automatically her arms came up and wrapped themselves around his neck as he carried her out of the room and up the stairs to hers.

Sirius waited till his guests had left before making his way towards Andrea's room. He had to apologise for Katie's behaviour, it had been pretty mean of her to push Andrea of the sofa even if she claimed it was an accident. He reached Andrea's bedroom and knocked. No answer. He knocked again. No answer. Sirius shrugged and opened the door slightly to see if she was asleep. His eyes widened at the sight before him, his brother lying in bed with Andrea, his arm wrapped around her waist.

**A/N: Find out what happens next chapter that's if you review.**


	11. Wrong Conclusions and Nephews

**Disclaimer: Maybe in another life.**

Wrong Conclusions and Nephews.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!!"

Andrea stirred to someone swearing, she rolled over and rubbed her eyes. Sirius was stood in the doorway a look of utter fury on his face. Andrea felt someone shift in bed next to her and saw Regulus opening his eyes.

"What's with the language?" he asked his brother sleepily pulling of the covers. Andrea watched as Sirius's mouth dropped open and then he began stuttering. Regulus looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry, wrong conclusion." Sirius muttered looking at his feet. Regulus frowned then looked back at the bed saw her and nodded in understanding. He chuckled and clapped a hand on his brothers back before walking out of the room laughing. Andrea rolled her eyes and said simply,

"Mad that one." She jerked her thumb upwards to where Regulus was heading still laughing. Seeing Sirius wasn't going to talk anytime soon she stood up and closed the curtains as it was actually dark outside.

"I'm sorry for Katie's behaviour." Andrea turned to see Sirius still looking at the floor. She smiled slightly and walked over to him.

"I'm sure it really was an accident, plus I'm fine now." She told him. He looked up at her and she smiled again. He smiled back,

"I'm glad your ok." He told her. "And sorry about earlier." Andrea laughed causing Sirius to scowl at her. She shook her head and patted his shoulder.

"It's ok, your forgiven." She told him. He grinned and to her surprise hugged her, he pulled out and Andrea found herself drowning in his eyes again before he gently lent in and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Goodnight Andrea." He whispered.

"Night Sirius." She whispered before watching him walk away. A smile crept across her face before she fell onto the bed, rolled over and was instantly asleep.

"Andrea, Andrea."

Andrea groaned as she was shook. She opened her eyes blearily to see two red headed people; it was Ginny and Tonks who had changed her hair so that she looked like Ginny's younger sister. Andrea turned to her clock which read eight thirty. She groaned and looked at the young woman.

"What you get me up so early for?" she demanded.

"You got a letter from your cousin Josephine." Tonks informed her. Andrea sat bolt upright.

"Where?" she asked.

"Downstairs." Ginny replied. Andrea threw of her covers and ran down the stairs, wincing at the screams of Mrs. Black who she had accidentally roused from her sleep. She threw open the kitchen door and skidded to a halt at the kitchen table upon which lay a letter addressed to her. She tore it open.

_Dear Cousin Andrea,_

_I'm afraid my letter is not to see how you are but I have been given the grievous task of informing you (new words, cool hu?) that Cousin Thomas and Cousin in law Lucie have been injured badly in a fire and seeing as you are second cousin Lewis's soul guardian, you have been left him until cousin Thomas and cousin in law Lucie have recovered. You will need to pick him up from the leaky cauldron at three today._

_Deepest Sympathy_

_Your loving cousin Josephine x_

Andrea stared at the letter and felt tears sting her face. "Andrea, are you ok?" asked the calm voice of Lily Potter. Andrea shook her head and handed the red headed beauty the letter. She watched as the emerald orbs glanced over it and a look of shock came over her face. "Oh, Andrea." She whispered pulling the young witch in for a hug, Andrea sobbed into her shoulder.

Andrea stood in the Leaky Cauldron after Lily had explained the events to Sirius and the rest of the household, Andrea had been to upset to speak, and after they assured it was fine that he was staying here, and after Andrea had got ready she had apparated to the Leaky Cauldron to wait for her nephew.

The door of the leaky cauldron opened and a woman with dark brown hair that was pulled into a plat stepped in following her was a young boy with a mass of dark hair and scared looking green eyes.

"Josephine." Andrea said walking towards her cousin and hugging her. Josephine hugged her back before smiling down at the young boy who looked up at Andrea, his eyes relaxed slightly as he recognised her and before either of them knew what was happening he had hugged her. Andrea smiled watery and hugged him back before taking his trunk of Josephine, kissing her cheek and watching her apparate away before apparating away themselves.

"Welcome to Grimmauld Place." Andrea said kindly as she watched her nephew stare around in wonder at the place. Suddenly a door upstairs was flung open and a tumble of children rolled down the stairs, they stopped when the saw Andrea.

"Who's the kid?" asked one of the twelve year old Weasley twins, probably Fred.

"This is my nephew, Lewis. He's ten." She said.

"I'm ten too, as is Ron." Harry said beaming; he walked forwards and looked at Lewis.

"Want to play Quidditch?" he asked. Lewis looked up at her and Andrea nodded smiling. Lewis turned to Harry and nodded. Harry grinned and took his arm; the group of children then ran towards the back garden to play Quidditch. Andrea smiled and went down into the kitchen too see Sirius, Regulus, James sat there. They looked up when she entered.

"Where's your nephew?" asked Regulus looking round.

"Outside playing Quidditch with Harry and the rest of the gang." Andrea replied. She smiled slightly, "I'm glad he's got friends, I was quite worried to be honest, and at least this'll distract him from his parents." She felt tears sting at her eyes and felt arms wrap around her, she sobbed into that persons shoulder.

"Sh, it'll be ok." Sirius whispered stroking her hair. Andrea looked up at him and into his eyes and knew that if he was there all would be.

**A/N: Please review. Thanks to;**

**LadyAlmondstar**

**z****en-chick-78**

**sasherxcopy**

**MoodyMoony241**

**For the reviews. Please keep them up!!**


	12. Blonde bimbo bitch makes big mistake

**Disclaimer: Maybe in another life.**

Blonde bimbo bitch makes big mistake.

Two weeks had passed since Lewis had come to live in Grimmauld Place. Most days he spent with Harry, Ron and Ron' sister Ginny for the other children had now gone back to school. Most of the time he was over at the Burrow as Mrs. Weasley didn't work but Lily, James and Andrea did. Sometimes Regulus would have him and sometimes it was just Lewis with her and Regulus as Sirius was usually out with his girlfriend and Tonks was in training still.

On the third week of Lewis's time at Grimmauld Place he met Katie, Sirius's girlfriend or slut as the others called them. When she had entered Lewis had dropped what he was holding, which happened to be a plastic cup and stared at her. Katie thought it was because of her beauty, boy was she selfish, Regulus, however, sensed that the poor kid was terrified of her. Regulus turned out to be right for the rest of the evening Lewis stayed near his Aunt and whenever Katie was near him he whimpered and hid behind her. Although Andrea found this immensely funny, she apologised to Katie and told her that Lewis wasn't feeling very well. Although whenever Sirius or Regulus went near him, he beamed at them and before he went to bed he hugged Sirius.

Sirius watched the kid leave, a slight smile on his face as he watched Andrea follow him and say things that caused the shy boy to smile as well as Andrea. He heard an angry sniff from next to him and turned to see Katie with her arms folded across her chest.

"What's the matter, sweetie?" he asked. He did like Katie, she could be incredibly funny at times not to mention she was pretty, however, there were moments, like now, when she could be a real pain in the arse. This was one of those times.

"What is wrong with that kid? He was so not ill. I mean he didn't mind when you and Reg wet near him." She whined. Sirius sighed and but on a gentle sympathetic safe but the laughter of his brother Regulus cut across him. "What?!" demanded Katie glaring at him.

"He doesn't like you," Regulus explained laughing. "He's terrified of you, not that I blame him." He told her. Katie gaped outraged and Sirius glared at his brother who shrugged and took a sip of his water. "You know its true Sirius. Personally I can't see why you're dating such a slut."

"Excuse me." Katie hissed dangerously. Regulus didn't look at her but looked straight at Sirius.

"I'd prefer it if you dated Andrea. I mean you used to like her and I understand why, she's cute but spunky." He told him.

"You what?!" demanded Katie turning onto Sirius furious. Sirius glared at his brother and flashed his grin at Katie just as the door opened to reveal Andrea who had changed into her pyjamas with her silk dressing gown that she had received from Amanda as a present from China. Sirius watched as Katie turned her glare on her and before anyone could move she made a move towards Andrea, she was about to slap her but Andrea sensing what was happening ducked and looked at Katie with shock.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Getting rid of the competition." Katie hissed and with that she whipped out her wand.

"Katie!" Sirius cried horrified, even Regulus looked surprised.

"Crucio!" screamed Katie. Andrea's eyes widened before she cried out to pain. Katie kept her wand pointed at her and Andrea's screams became louder and more terrible, they hit Sirius straight in the heart and he felt as though it was breaking in too, he drew his own wand.

"Expelliarmus!" he cried. Katie's wand flew out of her hand and she turned and snarled at Sirius but with a flick of his wand Regulus stunned Katie and she fell to the floor. Sirius put his wand away and rushed to Andrea who was trying to stay up, he reached her just before she hit the floor.

Andrea opened her eyes blearily and looked round she was in some sort of ward and laying in a bed she felt something warm on one of her hands and turned to see to her surprise Sirius's hand in hers, his whole body was slumped into a chair and he was sleeping. Andrea smiled weakly and squeezed his hand. He stirred and Andrea watched him as he rubbed his eyes with his hands, thus removing his hand from Andrea's. She watched as he then looked down at her, she smiled and a look of pure thankfulness crossed his face.

"Your awake." He whispered happily taking her hand back in his. She nodded from where she lay on the bed.

"What happened?" she asked, he voice scratchy.

"Katie used the cruciatus curse on you. I thought you had died." He whispered again, his other hand came up and caressed her cheek. It was then that Andrea noticed that his voice was breaking and tears glistened in his eyes. Andrea squeezed his hand with hers.

"You can't get rid of me that easy." She joked. Sirius let out a bark of laughter and a tear slid down his cheek. Andrea bought his other hand up and wiped it away. Their eyes stared into each other before Sirius's lips crashed against hers in a passionate kiss. His lips were exactly as Andrea remembered them, soft but hard at the same time. The kiss made her toes curl and she didn't care if she was suffocating as long as Sirius kissed her, she hadn't felt this in year, five to be exact. They only broke apart as they heard familiar voices approaching.

"You're awake!" Lily cried, she looked as though she hadn't slept half the night, James stood beside her slightly pale but grinning all the same. Remus was smiling but looked exhausted and Regulus was grinning while holding Lewis's hand. Lewis beamed at her and rushed over and kissed her cheek.

"Are you ok, Auntie Andrea?" he asked. "You look sort of red." He informed her. Andrea blushed as Regulus smirked at her and then looked pointedly at his brother who showed no emotion.

"Regulus…" she trailed off as she caught site of Andrea's and Sirius's fingers entwined. She gasped and hit James who moaned before grinning as he to caught site of the entwined hands.

"Moony look," he turned to see that Remus was asleep in a chair; he shook his head and turned back to the other two of his friends.

"What took you so long pads?" he asked grinning.

"A stupid grudge and a bimbo of a girlfriend," Sirius said, he looked down at Andrea, "Forgive me?" he asked.

"Always." Andrea replied before kissing him lightly on his mouth. Sirius kissed back deeper and Andrea sighed into his kiss, she really could get used to this.

**A/N: Please read and review.**


	13. A perfect ending

**Disclaimer: Maybe in another life**

A perfect ending.

Two weeks later Andrea was released from St. Mungo's. Everyone was ecstatic and a welcome home party was thrown for her. Everyone who was her friend was invited including Amanda, Caleb, Ellie and Dan who all hugged her when they saw her. Andrea thanked them and then scanned the room looking for the person she most wanted to see, however, she couldn't find him.

"Looking for someone?" whispered a voice in her ear and a hand wrapped around her waist, she turned to see Sirius and a smile appeared on her face, she gently kissed him and made to draw away but he spun her round and kissed her deeply, the same kiss that made her toes curl. When they drew apart for breath she shot him a smile, which he returned.

"You are a great kisser." She whispered at him. He grinned down at her.

"So are you." He replied before kissing her again. Andrea giggled against his lips before a voice caused them to look down.

"What you doing?" it was Harry with Lewis. Andrea giggled and bent down to their level.

"Kissing, you want one?" she asked innocently. Lewis and Harry both made a face before walking away. Andrea laughed and stood up again and turned to face Sirius who was grinning. He lent in and kissed her again, Andrea kissed back.

"I love you, Andrea." Sirius whispered. A smile spread across Andrea's face and tears glistened in her eyes as she looked up at him.

"I love you, too." She replied. They made to kiss again but where interrupted by James wanting to hold a toast.

"To Andrea and Sirius," he started. "For finally getting together. It's about bloody time!" A chorus of "Here, here." Was done. Both Andrea and Sirius laughed and raised their glasses in the toast.

When everybody had left, including Tonks who'd gone off with Remus and Regulus who'd gone of with Amanda's older cousin Claire, the house was empty except for Andrea and Sirius. Lewis had gone to stay at Harry's for the night.

"Mmm, quiet, just the way I like it." Sirius whispered wrapping both his arms around Andrea's waist. He heard her giggle and her beautiful blue eyes looked into his. "I got something for you." He said digging into his trouser pocket, he pulled it out and heard Andrea gasp, he opened it and a sigh escaped her lips.

"Sirius…" Sirius cut her off.

"Andrea," he started. "I think I loved you the first moment I met you and I was wondering if you would become my wife?" he asked getting down on one knee and holding out the ring box. She looked at him, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Yes." She whispered. Sirius grinned and slipped on the ring.

"I love you Andrea." He whispered kissing her.

"I love you Sirius." She replied.

In a few short months they were married, James as best man and Lily, Amanda, Ellie and Tonks as bridesmaids. Andrea's brother was also present for the wedding with his wife both fully recovered from the fire and Lewis was happily reunited with his parents.

The ceremony was wonderful and the receptionist was wonderful. The honeymoon was even better as Andrea and Sirius got up to things that shouldn't really be mentioned but lets just say nine months later Andrea gave birth to twins. A beautiful boy and a beautiful girl. The boy was called Mathew Sirius Black and the girl was called Lillian Fiona Black, Fiona being one of Andrea's middle names.

All in all Sirius and Andrea lived happily ever after and watched their children grow up in a world free of Voldermort and his death eaters. All in all it was a perfect ending to a perfect life.

The End

**A/N: Yes, darlings I have finished. Thanks ever so much for you reviews and sorry for the short chapter. I hoped you like it. **

**Much Love**

**WackyWizard x**


End file.
